I'm so sorry Ben
by cdonoher13
Summary: Lisa has died and Ben is alone in the world. Placed in abusive foster homes. He begins to read the Supernatural books and starts to discover that they could be real.


I'm So Sorry, Ben

Ben Braeden sat next to his mother's hospital bed listening to the machines as they kept her body alive. The doctors said that she would not recover and that it would be best to let her go. The thirteen year old had never felt more alone in his entire young life. The Social Worker had brought him down to the hospital as a courtesy and to allow him some time to say goodbye. With no other family Ben would soon find himself placed in a foster home.

All the doctors could tell him was that she had had a brain aneurysm. A few months before, both her and Ben had been experiencing migraines. Along with the migraines came visions of a man. He was tall and muscular with dark blond hair. He had a haunted look to his eyes, the same kind of look that a war veteran would have, as if he'd seen things most people could never imagine.

The strangest part was that the man in his visions were being inserted into his memories. His eighth birthday party the man wandered around aimlessly as if he wasn't sure what to do. A few days later he sat next to him on a bench in the park. A group of bigger boys had taken his DS and refused to give it back. Instead of comforting him like most adults would do the man told him to kick the bully in the nuts and then take his game back. The vision showed him giving the man a hug and thanking him. But that was impossible because he remembered sitting on the bench alone.

"Ben? We have to go soon honey," Mrs. Williams his social worker said poking her head through the door.

Ben nodded his head sadly, as he got up he leaned over kissing his mother on the cheek for the last time.

"I love you mom. I'll miss you," he said as tears rolled down his eyes.

Sitting in the back of the cab with Mrs. Williams next to him Ben thought about the man in his visions again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, are you ready to meet your new foster parents?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I guess," Ben answered.

The two of them walked into the house, "Ben, this Randy and Anna Smith they'll be your foster parents."

"Hi," Ben said quietly looking at the floor.

"Aren't you a handsome young man," Anna commented looking over at Ben with a smile on her face.

"And a bit shy as well," Mrs. Wiiliams said. "I'll leave the three of you to get to know each other." Placing her hand on Ben's shoulder she told the young teen, "don't worry Ben you'll be fine."

Ben watched Mrs. Williams walk out the front door with Randy escorting her out.

After the cab pulled away Randy's kindly smile dropped into a snarl, "you know how to cook boy?"

"No, not really," Ben answered shaking his head.

"Well I'm sure you know how to clean," Anna said.

Randy gripped the back of Ben's hair yanking on it, "trust me when I tell you kid, you want to do a good job at cleaning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later Ben was in the kitchen doing the breakfast dishes while Anna and Randy sat at the table finishing their coffee. One of the plates he was drying off slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor with a crash. Both Anna and Randy turned towards him.

"Sorry," Ben said going to the closet to get the broom and dust pan.

"You think we're rich boy? That we can afford to have some clumsy little asshole like you breaking all of our dishes?" Randy said getting up slowly.

"No," Ben said staring at the floor.

"Are you getting smart with me boy?" Randy said getting up from his chair slowly and menacingly walking towards Ben.

"No, it was... it was just a plate. I'll... I'll clean it up," Ben stammered out backing up a little.

"He's laughing at you Randy," Anna said with a smirk taking a sip of her coffee.

"Is that true boy? You think I'm a fucking joke, is that it?" Randy suddenly lunged at him grabbing him by the throat and hammering a fist into his kidneys. Ben collapsed to the floor holding his side groining. "Get on your feet, take it like a man!" Randy yelled kicking Ben in his stomach. When Ben didn't get up right away he reached down grabbing a hold of his hair and yanking him up. Out of instinct Ben threw a punch hitting the older man on the side of his face. "You little fucker!" Randy screamed out in rage hammering another fist in Ben's stomach doubling the boy over. Grabbing Ben in a reversed headlock Randy began punching Ben in the kidneys over and over until the boy collapsed to the floor. When Ben hit the floor Randy began kicking him mercilessly. Ben felt himself start to black out and the pain from the kicks began to subside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Ben, I see this will be your third foster home in the last seven months. But don't worry that's pretty nomal for someone your age," Mr. Conway told him as they pulled up in the driveway.

Ben just looked out the window not saying a word, he wore a long sleeve shirt to cover the cigarette burns he got for supposably talking back. His last foster home was even worse then the Smiths except that his foster mother had been pretty cool. She had taught Ben how to make pies from scratch but would look the other way whenever his foster father would get a few too many drinks into him.

"Lets get your stuff," Mr. Conway said opening up the trunk of the car.

The two stepped up to the door and Mr. Conway knocked. After a moment the door opened and a woman waved them inside.

"So, you must be Ben. So wonderful to meet you. My name's Liz and this is my husband Martin," the woman said excitedly.

"So nice to meet such a strapping young man like yourself," Martin said looking Ben up and down.

"Well I'll take my leave now, please mind Mr. and Mrs. Johnson Ben and good luck son," Mr. Conway said giving Ben's shoulder a squeeze as he headed out the door.

"How about I show you to your room," Martin said with a large smile.

Ben was lead into a spacious bedroom which had surprised him as he looked around the room.

"As you can see you have your own bathroom but there are no locks on any of the doors I don't believe in them," Martin explained opening a door off to the side. "You will have chores of course. I hope that won't be a problem?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No sir," Ben said.

"Now you don't need to call me sir Ben. Just call me Martin, O.K.?"

Ben nodded his head feeling a bit hopeful about this new foster home.

"Thank you Martin," Ben said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, after dinner Ben was sitting in his room reading a book.

"I didn't think kids read books anymore," Martin said popping his head in the door.

"I don't normally read, but this series of books is pretty interesting," Ben answered placing the book on his lap.

"Supernatural huh, I think I read one of those books once," Martin said placing his hand on Ben's thigh.

Ben stared down at Martin's hand, he noticed the man's hand had moved a little closer towards his crotch. Gulping he sat up a little straighter trying to move away from the hand that slowly moved forward.

"You like video games Ben? You know I can buy you a hand held game counsil if you like," Martin said as he began to rub Ben's thigh.

"Th...that would be nice, I guess," Ben stammered out not taking his eyes off of Martin's ever roaming hand.

"Well then, I'll let you get back to your book," Martin said getting up walking out of Ben's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later Ben was in his room changing his cloths, he had stripped down to his boxers and was searching for a clean pair of pants. Just as he found a pair he heard a soft knock at the bedroom door.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you weren't dressed," Martin said letting his eyes roam over Ben's body.

"Hi Martin," Ben said quietly, quickly putting on his pants.

"I got you a present," Martin said holding out a plastic bag to Ben.

"Thanks," Ben said taking the bag a bit reluctantly. Looking inside he saw a DSl with a couple of games to go along with it.

"I wasn't sure what games you would like but I figure you can always trade those ones for ones you do like," Martin explained. Stepping closer to Ben he ran the back of his hand down his chest, "you haven't started sprouting hair on your chest yet. I like that," Martin said. Ben backed away, "Now come on Ben. I've done a lot for you. I've put a roof over head, food in your belly, cloths on your back. I think you owe me. Don't you?" Martin said running his hands across Ben's belly. "Or would you rather I call the social worker and tell him things aren't working out with you here. You'll be sent to another foster home where they beat on you. You don't think I noticed the bruises and burns on you when you first came to live here?" Martin asked sliding his hand down to the front of Ben's pants. "If you give me whatever I want you can stay here as long as you like. You'll never be beated or burned. And I'd be more then happy to give you presents for being a good boy. So what do you say?" Ben gulped but nodded his head in agreement. "That's good to hear," he said unbuttoning Ben's pants and letting them drop to the ground. He then stuck his hand down the front of Ben's boxers and began to stroke him slowly. Ben turned his head in disgust and he felt his eyes begin to tear up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months later Ben sat next to Mrs. Williams his first social worker in back of a cab heading towards his fourth foster home in a little more then a year. Mrs. Williams looked down at his wrapped wrists that covered the stitches. After six months of dealing with Martin's sexual abuse, Ben couldn't take it anymore and had slit his wrists. Martin had found him and dialed 911 and had told the social services that he wasn't able to give Ben the attention he needed.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out with the Johnson's Ben, but perhaps things will be better with your new foster parents. The Jones' are a bit of an older couple but they've been taking in foster children for quite a few years now and have had a lot of success with troubled children like yourself. Although you will have to keep seeing your therapist," Ben just turned his face towards the window not saying anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben sat at the kitchen table looking down at the sandwich that Elisabeth Jones placed in front of him.

"You're not hungry honey?" Elisabeth asked watching Ben.

The Jones' were an older African-American couple, Elisabeth was a tiny little woman that barely reached Ben's chin and probably weighed 95 pounds soak and wet. As for Emmett, Ben guessed him to be at least six foot four inches, broad shoulders and a rather large pair of hands that made Ben a bit leary of him.

"You know we should change those bandages son," Emmett said pointing at his wrists.

"I can do it myself," Ben said quietly.

"Nonsense honey, it'll only take a moment," Elisabeth said pushing back her chair and getting up. Coming back to the table she put down a first aid kit and pushed his plate away. "Now lets push up those sleeves," Elisabeth said reaching for Ben's arm.

"No, please, I can do it myself," Ben said folding his arms around himself in a panick.

Elisabeth looked over at her husband worried and realized that her husband shared the same look.

"What are you trying to hide son?" Emmett asked. "Because we've seen it all."

Ben kept his eyes on the table for a few more minutes. Elisabeth ran a hand through his hair, "honey, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help."

"That's what my last foster parents said," Ben answered quietly and then eyed Emmitt readying himself for a fist to the side of the head.

"What did they do to you honey?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ben answered.

"You don't have to son. But at least let us change your bandages," Emmett said gauging Ben's reaction.

"O.K.," Ben said quietly finally unfolding his arms.

Elisabeth pushed up his sleeves and tried not to gasp when she saw the old cigarette burns that covered his arms. Emmett glared at the burns, clenching his hands into fists and wishing he could get his hands on the bastard that had done that. He'd show him what a former Marine could do.

After changing his bandages Elisabeth pulled his plate back towards him, "eat honey, I know you have to be hungry."

Ben picked up his sandwich and took a couple of small bites just now realizing how hungry he really was.

"Good isn't it?" Emmett asked with a small smile watching as Ben began to eat a little more vigorously.

Ben nodded his head not wanting to talk with his mouth full of food making the old couple laugh.

"Would you like another?" Elisabeth asked.

"Yes ma'am," Ben answered wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"I love a man that has a good appetite," Elisabeth said smiling as she took the plate.

"I've never had that before, what is it?" Ben asked.

"Egg salad. You like it?" Elisabeth answered as she made him another one.

"Yes ma'am,"

"Have you ever been fly-fishing Ben?" Emmett asked.

"No sir."

"You see the trick to fly-fishing is..."

"Oh, your going to bore the boy to death with that fly-fishing talk," Elisabeth said cutting him off and placing the sandwich in front of Ben.

"Thank you," Ben said.

"You are more then welcome honey," Elisabeth said placing a light kiss on his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months later Ben sat out in the inclosed porch quietly reading a book with a glass of Elisabeth's famous lemonade next to him.

"What're you reading there?" Emmett asked taking a seat next to the young teen.

Ben looked up giving Emmett a large smile making the older man grin happily at the sight. It had taken the Jones' awhile but they had succeeded in bringing Ben out of his shell. Although he hadn't told them or the therapist about the sexual abuse he had told them about the physical abuse. Emmett had reported his former foster parents to the social services but held no hope that charges would be pressed.

"It's called Supernatural it's a series of books really," Ben said.

"What're they about?"

"They're about these two brothers that travel around the U.S. hunting ghosts and monsters," Ben explained.

"Sounds interesting," Emmett commented lighting a cigarette.

"You know you shouldn't be smoking with your asthma Emmett," Ben chastised the older man.

"Oh, not you too," Emmett said without any heat behind his words.

"We complain because we care," Ben said looking up at the older man referring to himself and Elisabeth.

"Oh hell," he sighed putting the cigarette out. "You happy now?" Ben gave him another big knowing smile as he sat back. "Tell me a little more about your book there," Emmett had learned over the years how to get the children they had fostered to open up to them and the best way he found was to show interest in whatever they were doing.

"Do you believe in ghosts or things that can't be explained?" Ben asked cocking his head to the side.

Emmett thought about the question for a moment before he answered.

"Back when I was boy not much younger then yourself, my grandmother passed away. The two of us were very close. Back then most people had funerals in their homes and the family members would stay the night," Emmett explained watching as Ben sat closer to the edge of his seat. "Well anyways, that night a voice calling my name woke me up. So I got up and followed the voice into the living room where my grandmother's casket was," Emmett stopped talking for a moment getting a far away look in his eyes.

"Please Emmett, I'd like to hear the rest," Ben said.

"There was my grandmother, standing right next to her own casket. Damnest thing I've ever seen in my life. She told me, Emmett, you are going to one day make a difference in someones life and then just disappeared. The next day I told my mother about what happened, she told me I must have been dreaming. But I know that I wasn't dreaming," Emmett finished looking over at Ben. "Why are asking son?"

"It's weird Emmett, you're going to think I'm crazy," Ben answered sitting back with a sigh.

"Try me."

"These books that I've been reading. I think there real stories. I think these guys, Sam and Dean really exist. The strangest thing is that the books don't give them a last name but I know their last name is Winchester. I don't know how, I just do," Ben said running a hand through his hair.

"That is pretty weird. I don't think you're crazy Ben. But why in the world would you think something like that?"

"In one of the books the character Dean goes and visits an old girlfriend named Lisa. It doesn't give a last name but that was my mom's name," Emmett opened his mouth to say something when Ben continued. "The Lisa in the book was a yoga instructor, that's what my mom did for a living. And if you think that's strange listen to this. When Dean goes to her house it turns out that she's having a birthday party for her eight year old son and guess what the name of the son was?"

"Are you sure about this Ben?" Emmett asked cocking his eyebrow.

"I've read it over and over again. The birthday party that's described in the book it's my 8th birthday party. The bouncy house, the presents, an AC/DC cd that I got, the cake, even the way I was chasing the girls around," Ben blushed a little at that last part. "I remember talking to an adult at the party. He wasn't anyone's father. But when I try to picture his face I get bad headaches."

"That's a hellva' lot of coincidences son. You know I served with a John Winchester back in Vietnam," Emmett told him.

"That's the name of Sam and Dean's father, he served with Echo company 2/1," Ben said.

"Echo company 2/1. You're positive about that?"

"Yes. What is it Emmett?"

"That was the same company that I served in. Do the books tell what rank he was?"

"Corporal," Ben answered quietly studying the look on the older man's face.

"Let me see that book," Emmett took it from Ben's hand. "You're not going to believe this son, but the last time I heard from John he was engaged to a woman named Mary."

"The same name of Sam and Dean's mother," Ben said in almost a whisper.

"This can't be real," Emmett said standing up and staring at the book. "There has to be some kind of rational explaination."

"O.K., so then what is it?" Ben asked eyeing his foster father.

"Let me make some phone calls," Emmett said sitting back down handing the book back to Ben.

"Who are you going to call?" Ben asked with a nervous tint to his voice.

"Don't you worry son. I'm not calling anyone to take you away and never will," Emmett said with small smile patting Ben's shoulder. "I've still got the numbers of some of my Marine buddies. They might know what happened to John after the war. Maybe even tell me if he had any children."

"You would really do that for me Emmett?"

"I would do anything for you Ben. You're a good boy that was delt a bad hand in life," Emmett explained. "If this turns out to be all some kind of weird coincidence. Which, no offense, I'm really hoping it is. Elisabeth and I were wondering if you would consider us adopting you."

"I would love that Emmett," Ben said swallowing the lump in his throat. "But..."

"You have to know the truth first. I understand son. I have to admit that I'm more than a little curious myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day found Emmett almost reeling from the information that he had gotten from an old war buddy, Deacon. John Winchester had fallen off of the grid back in '83 after a house fire that had claimed his wife Mary. What was stranger is that when he fell off of the grid he had taken his two young sons with him. Sam and Dean. Deacon gave Emmett a phone number that should allow him to contact one of the boys.

Emmett stared down at the number and information on the pad of paper in front of him not quite knowing what to make out of it. Could those books be real? Could Ben have stumbled onto something that the boy was forced to forget? Standing up Emmett left his office and walked out front to the inclosed porch where Ben and Elisabeth sat talking and laughing.

"Emmett are you alright?" Elisabeth asked noticing the man's face as he held the note pad in his hands.

"Ben, I made the phone calls and well..."

"What did you find out Emmett?"

"It seems that John Winchester died several years ago. And he indeed had two sons. Sam and Dean. Now I'm not saying that these could be the same boys from the books but..." Emmett said trailing off. "Anyways I got a phone number that might be their's," he handed the note pad over to Ben along with his cell phone.

Ben turned to look at Elisabeth as if asking her for permission or support.

"Go ahead honey. You've got nothing to lose," she told him standing up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

With his hands shaking Ben dialed the number and held the phone to his ear expecting it to be an out of service number.

"Yeah?" a gruff voice said answering.

"Is this Dean Winchester?" Ben asked almost hoping that the man said no.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" the voice asked again this time with a little annoyance.

"This is Ben Braeden. Do you know me?" he asked not realizing he was holding his breath.

"Ben? How did you...? Are you and Lisa alright? Are you in trouble? Where are you?" the voice asked quickly with true concern.

Ben dropped the phone away from his ear covering his face with his other hand fighting to keep the tears away.

"You know me? You know who I am?" Ben asked not hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Where's Lisa?" Dean asked.

"Mom's been dead for almost two years now," Ben explained.

"Ben, I'm sorry, what happened?" Dean asked.

Ben explained what had happened to himself and Lisa. He told him all about the migraines and the visions. How Lisa had one day collapsed clutching the sides of her head in pain. What the doctors had told him and how he had to let her go. How he had been moved from foster home to foster home. How he started reading the supernatural novels and began to realize they were based off true events.

"Ben where are you? I'll come and get you," Dean said. Ben looked around at Emmett and Elisabeth for permission.

"Go ahead son, tell him where you are," Emmett said putting his large hand on the teen's shoulder. Ben proceeded to give Dean the address to the house.

"O.K., I got it. We can be there by morning," Dean told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben sat nervously on the porch. He had barely slept the night before thinking that maybe it had all been a dream or that Dean wouldn't show. Ben's eyes grew big when he saw an old black Impala pull up into the driveway. It was the same one that was described in the books. Opening up the screen door to the porch he gingerly walked out to the driveway. Watching as the two men exited the old muscle car. He stared straight at the driver who got out first.

"Dean?" Ben whispered.

"Ben?" Dean returned giving the boy a wide grin. Before Ben knew it he was in a dead run towards Dean as he opened his arms welcoming the teen.

"I thought you weren't coming. I didn't think you wanted to see me," Ben said resting his head against Dean's chest.

"Of course I wanted to see you, I missed you so much buddy," Dean said stroking his hair. Pulling Ben back he took stock of the boy in front of him, "My god, have you gotten big since the last time I saw you. I bet you got all the girls chasing you," Dean commented.

"Would you boys like to come in?" Elisabeth asked as her and Emmett watched the exchange.

The five of them sat at the kitchen table Dean sitting next to Ben with his arm on the back of the teen's chair. Sam sat across from Ben, while Emmett sat at the head of the table with Elisabeth next to him.

"Why couldn't I remember you and why was it that everytime I tried see your face I'd get these bad headaches?" Ben asked looking up at Dean.

"I'm going to tell you the truth Ben. I know that you're probably going to hate me for what I did," Dean began. Dean explained to Ben what had happened to him and Lisa, blaming himself the whole time. Saying that if it wasn't for him the two of them wouldn't have had a target painted on their backs.

"Honey, you can't blame yourself for that. You're not able to control what some, monster does," Elisabeth said reaching across the table holding Dean's hand.

"You guys don't know the worst of it. The reason that you and Lisa couldn't remember me was because I had asked a friend to erase your memories," Dean admitted.

"Why would you do that to us?"

"Because I thought you would be safer not knowing who I am. I thought if I was erased out of your lives you could go back to living normal lives," Dean answered putting his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Well you were wrong. If you hadn't had our memories erased mom would still be alive. This is all your fault. I wish you had never came into my life," Ben snapped pushing Dean's hand off of him.

"Now you listen here Benjamin," Elisabeth snapped at him. "You look at me when I'm talking to you," Ben reluctantly looked up at Elisabeth. "I know you don't mean what you say honey. And I know it wasn't an easy decision to make. But he had to do what he thought was right."

"But why did mom die and not me?" Ben asked in a low voice.

"I can't answer that honey."

"But maybe I can," a gruff voice said from behind.

"Cas," Sam announced.

"Hello Sam, Dean," Cas said looking around the table.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Emmett asked angrily.

"Relax Emmett, this is our friend Cas," Dean said.

"You're the one that erased me and mom's memory," Ben said.

"I can return those memories, if that is what Dean wishes," Cas said.

Dean looked over at Ben and nodded.

Elisabeth got to her feet and stood defiantly in front of Cas, "I'm going to tell you this only once," she said wagging a finger in his face. "You harm one hair on that boy's head and you will answer to me, understood?" Ben blushed when he heard Elisabeth's threat.

"Understood," Cas answered with a nod. Cas placed two fingers on Ben's forehead and he shuddered as the memories flooded back.

"It's true, you did save me from those creatures. Changelings. That's what they were, weren't they?" Ben asked looking from Dean to Sam.

"That's what they were and you were acted very brave that day," Sam told him.

"Why did mom die Cas?" Ben asked.

"Something happened that I didn't anticipate. You and your mother had a much closer bond to Dean then I realized. I believe that was the reason that the two of you began to experience memories," Cas explained.

"But why did mom have a harder time with it then I did?"

"I suppose because Winchesters have much more stubborn minds then most," Cas said.

"What are you trying to say Cas?" Dean asked looking over at Ben.

"Lisa lied to you Dean. I can't tell you why. What I can tell you is that Ben is your son Dean," Cas said with a small smile.

"Congratulations Dean, it's a boy," Sam said laughing as father and son looked over at each other in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat out on the inclosed porch trying to rap his head around the idea that Ben really was his son. It wasn't like it was something he didn't want, he was just surprised to hear that Lisa had lied to him about it.

"How're you doing Dean?" Elisabeth asked as her and Emmett came out onto the porch. Dean stood up as the couple entered.

"Where's Ben?" Dean asked sitting back down.  
"Inside. Him and Sam are having a little uncle and nephew bonding time," Elisabeth answered with a smile.

"You looked like a man deep in thought. You're not having second thoughts about taking Ben with you, are you?" Emmett asked eyeing Dean.

"What? No, no of course not. Ben's a great kid. I'm proud to be his father. I just wish I would have known about him a long time ago. Things would have been different if I would have known," Dean said.

"The past doesn't matter, what matters now is that you be a father to that boy in there. God knows after what he's been through he could use one," Elisabeth said.

"What do you mean?"

"What we mean is that Ben was abused by the other foster parents," Emmett answered. "I reported the bastards. Truth be told I wish they would have given' me five minutes alone with them."

"How bad?" Dean asked getting up and looking at the older couple.

"He's got cigarette burns on both of his arms and we believe he's been molested," Elisabeth explained.

"He told you that? That he was molested?"

"No. But we've been fostering kids for almost twenty years now. We know the signs. He tried to kill himself Dean," Emmett said.

"Emmett!"

"The man should know what happened to his only son," Emmett told his wife.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and began pacing trying to control his temper.

"Would you two excuse me?" Dean said walking in the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean saw Ben and Sam sitting next to each other on the couch laughing as Sam told his new nephew stories about his father.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked not able to hold back a grin.

"You really got turned into a dog?" Ben asked looking up at Dean.

"I didn't get turned into a dog. I just acted like one," Dean admitted giving Sam a dirty look.

"Oh come on Dean, you were practically wearing a flea collar," Sam teased making Ben burst out with laughter.

"Alright that's enough out of you two. Something tells me I'm going to regret the two of you bonding," Dean said shaking his head. "Hey Sammy, you mind if I talk to Ben alone."

"Sure. I got more where that came from," Sam said with a grin elbowing Ben playfully.

"Can't wait to hear it," Ben answered watching Sam get up and walk away.

Dean sat down next to Ben not knowing where to begin.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, Ben, Emmett and Elisabeth told me about what happened to you at your other foster homes. They told me you were abused. Is that true?" Dean asked.

"What exactly did they tell you?" Ben asked quietly not making eye contact with Dean.

"They told me that you have cigarette burns on your arms," Dean said taking a deep breath. "They also told me that you tried to commit suicide."

"If they told you all that, what do you want me to tell you?"

"I just want you to tell me the truth. Did they... did they molest you Ben?" Dean asked hating himself for being so blunt.

"What?" Ben said quickly looking over at Dean. "No, nothing like that happened. Why would you think that?"

"Ben, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. But please tell me the truth," Dean begged.

"What!? You want me to tell you how Martin use to fuck me!? You want me to tell you how he would make me suck his dick!? You want me to tell that I use to let him do what he wanted so that he wouldn't call the social services!? Is that what you want me to tell!?" Ben yelled finally turning away from Dean.

"Ben I can't change what happened to you. Even though god knows I wish I could," Dean explained. "But I will tell you this," Dean said taking Ben by the chin and turning his face to look at him. "The next person who ever tries to hurt you, will have to go through me."

"Thanks," Ben said quietly leaning against Dean.

"Cas! Get your feathery ass down here," Dean called out.

"What is it Dean?" the angel asked appearing out of thin air making Ben jump.

"Does he always do that?" Ben asked.

"You'll get use to it. Cas, I need you to heal Ben," Dean answered pushing up Ben's long sleeves. The sight of his son's arms with burn marks and the scars across his wrists sent a fresh wave of anger through him.

"Very well," Cas said placing his two fingers on Ben's forehead a white light emanated for a few seconds and then died out.

Ben looked down at his arms after Cas took his hand away and smiled.

"The scars... there gone," Ben announced looking between the angel and his father.

"And about your father's last statement. Anyone who tries to hurt you will also have to go through me as well," Cas said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to miss you honey," Elisabeth said throwing her arms around Ben's neck and squeezing him tight.

"I'll call you as often as I can," Ben promised hugging the older woman back.

"You take care of your old man and take him fly-fishing," Emmett said smiling and pulling Ben into a hug.

The adults said their goodbyes and the three Winchesters got inside the old muscle car and pulled away.

"So... are you going to teach me to hunt?"

"NO!" both brothers said at the same time.

"Well then what am I supose to do?" Ben asked looking from his father to uncle.

"Well..." Sam said turning in his seat. "You're going to get good grades, graduate high school, go to a decent collage."

"And defenitly get yourself a hot little girlfriend. Preferably someone you meet in collage because I want a smart daughter-in-law. And I want at least two grandbabies that I can spoil," Dean announced looking in the rearview mirror.

"That's a tall order," Ben said.

"You got plenty of time son," Dean said.


End file.
